


Lands of SBURB

by thedorkyastra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Other, Requests, SBURB, SBURB Fan Session, SBURB Guide, SBURB/SGRUB, godtiersarefuntiers, sburb land descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkyastra/pseuds/thedorkyastra
Summary: This is a collection of all the different land descriptions I've done over the past few years on my blog, godtiersarefuntiers. Due to the Tumblr mishaps I don't want to take any risks and lose all the work I've done over the years. If you would like to see more you can leave a comment with some ideas and I'll see if I can whip anything up. I will be posting them from oldest to newest, but they are still lots of fun and will spark some ideas of your own!  Also, if you're looking for dnd ideas this might help you as well (it certainly helped me).





	1. May 2015

**Land of Rain and Visions (LoRaV)**   _Requested by Anonymous May 1st, 2015_

It is constantly raining on your planet thus making it a water world, and the consorts of your planet only have legends of sunny days. Although when you do find patches of light peeking out from the clouds, its always where there’s water. You see visions or happenings of your session, always in the moment and in random spurts. The come out like projections.

Under the water are the ruins of the civilization that came thousands of years before you, and at the deepest part of the ruins is a giant underwater palace. While it indeed is intact its locked up with no visible way to get inside, this is where your denizen lives.

**Main Quest:**  Drain the planet of the massive amounts of water so that your consorts can return to their ancestors home and start rebuilding it. After this, the castle will be unlocked and you can talk to your denizen.

**Consorts:**  Yellow Turtles, they stand out when they are swimming in the water.

 

**Land of Labyrinths and Scrolls** _Requested by Anonymous May 1st, 2015_

Your planet is extraordinarily confusing and you're sure that it was designed just to bite you in the ass. It's a giant labyrinth that changes every day, like the labyrinth in Maze Runner, in order to figure out the pattern you need to find scrolls that hold hints. Your consorts are holed up somewhere and you’ve barely seen them, so most of your planet history has come from the scrolls.

Your denizen was tired of your extremely arrogant and chatterbox consorts that he set up the labyrinths so that they could never find him. Depending on the number of players in your session depends on the number of keys you need to find. It is said that each planet of your co-players holds a key that can be used to unlock one of the labyrinths that trap your consorts and leads to your denizen. 

**Main Quest:**  Free your consorts from the labyrinths and unlock your denizen’s layer. 

**Consorts:**  Green Salamanders, they are really annoying and act like they know everything. 

 

**Land of Quartz and Stars (LoQaS)** _Requested by Anonymous May 2nd, 2015_

Even though it is constantly night in your land, it is pretty bright because the sky is filled with starlight. Quartz grows out of the ground all over your land, the serve as lamps when starlight goes through them, leaving your land glowing like stars. The main city is super populated and glows the brightest on the planet, the buildings are made of polished quartz and the middle of the city is a clock embedded to the ground.

In olden times the clock kept the entire planet on a perfect beat, everyone was on time and music overflowed from the consorts. But an earthquake from the denizen broke the clock and now everyone is in disarray. People are always late and the music is always offbeat creating a musical disaster. 

**Main Quest:**  Get the clock working again that puts your planet back in place.

**Consorts:**  Red Iguanas, friendly but always confused.

 

**Land of Ice and Fog (LoIaF)** _Requested by twin-nebula May 2nd, 2015_

You can’t see a damn thing on your planet, despite it apparently being one of the day planets, must be the reason you keep slipping on ice. The ground and buildings are all polished and carved ice, but you can’t see them and neither can your consorts! They are always asking for help home which you can’t deny them. Although sometimes you catch glimpse of the ice shining in the ever so rare sun and it's beautiful.

This planet used to have a bustling civilization that used ice skating, and other ice-themed things for travel and transport. Their denizen was benevolent, often talked with the consorts, and protected them with strong winds. But the denizen fell into a deep sleep, and the strong winds that cleared the planet disappeared and the fog rolled in.

**Main Quest:**  Clear the planet of the fog. 

**Consorts:**  Blue salamanders, air-headed and friendly.

 

**Land of Solace and Silence (LoSaS)** _Requested by silentsabers May 2nd, 2015_

When you enter your land you feel an overwhelming sense of calmness and you feel like everything will be okay in this peaceful, tranquil, and silent planet. There’s a nice subtle breeze, lots of long swaying trees, and its made of green grassy hills. Odd, it's almost too quiet! You look around your planet and you can’t seem to find any of your consorts anywhere you look! Your consorts have all fallen asleep in their comfy little homes!

Apparently, your denizen cast a sleeping spell on them before it went to sleep and now nothing is getting done! You barely know anything about the history of your planet or how you’re even supposed to get to your denizen! You did find a large book that's guiding you to get your planet awake, although it is being very vague about everything. You hope your sleeping consorts are more helpful when the wake-up.

**Main Quest:**  Wake up you consorts to figure what you’re even doing here!

**Consorts:** Green Salamanders, peaceful and quiet.

 

**Land of Sweets and Stars (LoSaS)** _Requested by  zephrynonsense May 2nd, 2015_

Your planet is a night planet,beautiful candy-colored stars spread light on your planet that smells sweeter than a candy store. The ground is hardened caramel, the rivers warm hot chocolate, and the trees made of licorice. The mountains are made of rock candy, the buildings are made of various polished and carved candies, and your consorts are peppermint colored. 

Your consorts are full of energy at all times and they seem a little too hyper at times, but they mean well and aren't too cryptic. When they aren’t talking to fast you understand your next quest. You learn that the stars have been going out and dropping from the sky, destroying their homes. A long time ago the denizen harvested the candy stars before they could drop from the sky. But your denizen mysteriously disappeared!

**Main Quest:** Find your denizen and fix the star problem.

**Consorts:**  Peppermint Colored Crocodiles 

 

**Land of Rivers and Night (LoRaN)** _Requested by Anonymous May 3rd, 2015_

You step out into your planet and notice the beautiful night sky, cobblestone streets, and the sound of singing that strangely sounds Italian. There are canals running in between the streets where your consorts ride in gondolas. Your consorts are very friendly and talkative but everything they tell you about the planet is in song.

Long ago the rivers used to huge and all over the planet, making travel in between cities easy and allowing everyone to connect with each other. Unfortunately one day the north and south of the planet began to bicker with each other, and your denizen was forced to make the rivers small and prevent travel between the cities.

**Main Quest:** Fix the relations between the north and south of the planet and in the process bring back the big rivers.

**Consorts:**  Light Brown Crocodiles, while friendly extremely competitive.

 

**Land of Ash and War (LoAaW)** _Requested by Anonymous May 3rd, 2015_

When you come on to this planet there is not much in the case of foliage and its covered in battle camps, all of the consorts of preparing for war. A volcano lives not to far away and it always feels like its about to explode. Your consorts are bitter and all of them are so keen on berating their enemies. Each battle camp tells a different story as to why everyone is fighting, and claims that they are the only ones not at fault. The only thing that is keeping them from killing each other is the daunting volcano. Long ago your consorts began to fight and despite the warning of the denizen they would not stop till all other competitors were slain. Your denizen then created a volcano and made it erupt, ash covered the land and killed many. It went to sleep, but warned the consorts that when their Hero of Blood comes the volcano will erupt at reckoning if the consorts don’t become friends.

**Main Quest:** Create piece with your consorts to stop the volcano.

**Consorts:** Purple Crocodiles, they are bitter and competitive.

 

**Land of Decay and Cities (LoDaC)** _Requested by daytimedyking May 23rd, 2015_

You arrive on your planet and don’t see a single living soul and there is a foul stench coming from the ground beneath you. Your house arrived in a fenced-in area with many different traps to protect the house, once you get past the traps you see that your land is covered in abandoned buildings. It seems that whoever came here first was flourishing till maybe an apocalypse. There are zombie versions of your consorts roaming the area. Upon further exploration of abandoned cities, you find little settlements of surviving consorts. While some chase you away, you find a settlement not to far from home where they welcome you in with open arms. They recognize you as the hero that your denizen foretold, they are the last believers of your denizen’s prophecies.

Long ago, your planet was flourishing with life and expansion until something mysterious caused a zombie outbreak. The consorts went to your denizen for help and were told a prophecy, that a hero would emerge to save them from the zombie apocalypse. Your denizen told them where the hero was to arrive, and afterward, they never saw the denizen again for it trapped itself from the incoming apocalypse. The consorts built a security system around the place to protect it and they waited and waited. Eventually, the believers of the prophecy began to dwindle and moved on with their lives and accepted inevitable doom.

**Main Quest:**  Destroy/Cure the zombie plague and help rebuild the consort civilization up again!

**Consorts:**  Green Salamanders, they are all very solemn but they attitude towards you varies from each settlement in the ruins of the cities.

 

 

**Land of Breeze and Forests (LoBaF)** _Requested by snoozysiren May 23rd, 2015_

When you come to your planet you are completely surrounded by trees, they are rustling in the light breeze that flows throughout your entire planet. It is peaceful and calming here, you notice a river flows right beneath your house and into the forest ahead of you. There is an opening where the river flows through that if you follow leads to a small consort village. They are shy and skittish so you have to approach them slowly so they don’t go away. They invite you into their homes for tea before beginning to tell you anything else.

Long ago the denizen of your land, Typheus, was in a particularly sour mood since all the consorts would run away when they saw him. In anger, he created a huge wind that scattered them in the huge forest. Those who found each other created small villages throughout the forest, but many still are lost. They live along the river so that if they ever get too far from home they can follow the river back to safety. 

**Main Quest:**  Find the missing consorts and give the consorts direction again.

**Consorts:**  Light green iguanas, very shy but very kind.

 

**Land of Hourglasses and Obsidian (LoHaO)** _Requested by Anonymous May 23rd, 2015_

Your planet is rocky, covered with obsidian making it a very dark planet. There are rivers of lava flowing throughout the land of LoHaO and your consorts swim in it as their way of travel, completely immune to it. Temples of obsidian are scattered throughout the land, this is where your consorts live, and in the middle of each temple is a giant hourglass. Some of the hourglasses have stopped turning and some are being turned at the wrong time, so the time on the planet is unkempt and out of control. No one knows what time it is and everyone is late to all of their appointments. 

Long ago your denizen, Hephaestus, was in charge of keeping all of the hourglasses turning at the right time, and time flowed correctly. But he grew tired of always having to keep them all turned at the same time, so he went to sleep and let the consorts handle it themselves. But they consorts were stupid and did not understand that they all had to turn them at the same time. They grew lazy of trying to keep it going and waited for a prophesized hero to come and guide their time.

**Main Quest:**  Guide the time, fix the hourglasses!

**Consorts:**  Obsidian Crocodiles, distrusting and talkative.

 

**Land of Games and Challenges (LoGaC)** _Requested by Anonymous May 24, 2015_

When you arrive to your planet half of you is jumping in glee with the thought of solving problems, and the other half groaning with the thought of doing work. All of your consorts require you to win a game for information or go on challenging quests that seem harder than they should be. The entire planet is styled after different games like one region is based on shoots and ladders. And another, oh you dread to say it, monopoly. 

Long ago the denizen of your planet was getting fed up with your consorts that it made it so it was impossible to enter its chamber. The only way to enter was to solve each game region of the planet and overcome the denizen’s challenge. But none of your consorts’ have got very far, and say that you won’t either.

**Main Quest:**  Solve all the game region puzzles.

**Consorts:**  Light Pink Salamanders, they speak in riddles and don’t have much faith in your abilities.

 

**Land of Riddles and Ideas (LoRaI)** _Requested by Anonymous May 25th, 2015_

Based upon how many players there are in the session, there is that amount of levels to your land that is protected by their own riddle. The first level is many consorts who have had their ideas stolen and used on the last level, the capital. They have all given up and are sad, they don’t know how to get past the first riddle. Each level is guarded by a robot that requires you to enter a password that opens the gate to the next level. The last level is the capital where all of the great ideas go, but it’s been taken over by idea stealing consorts. The capital looks like Tomorrow Land.

Long ago, everyone lived in peace and shared ideas with each other. One day the lead consort used another consort’s idea without crediting, and in order to cover up, it blamed someone else. This started a whole string of lying and stealing of ideas, and the denizen got so frustrated that it separated the planet into different levels. The only way to unite the planet again was for a Hero of Mind to return the stolen ideas to their proper owners.

**Main Quest:**  Unite the planet of ideas and set the record straight.

**Consorts:**  Light Blue Turtles, they are reserved but kind consorts (most the time), but sometimes they are sneaky.

 

**Land of Owls and Instruments (LoOaI)** _Requested by Anonymous May 25, 2015_

This planet is cast in an eternal night where your consorts live in fear of the Great Owls! When you arrive you notice the frightening trees and the homes in the distance, the lights low dim enough you can’t follow them. What leads you to them is the soft comforting hum of music that floats through the air. As you travel, you noticed abandoned instruments throughout the land.

Long ago, the consorts of this planet lived in peace, playing their music loud enough to be heard throughout the land. But the owls hated their music, so they locked up the denizen and started a reign of Owldom. The consorts fled and stayed locked up inside their homes, having to abandon most of their instruments. 

**Main Quest:** Free your consorts from the cruel Owldom.

**Consorts:**  Neon Orange Crocodiles, under normal circumstances they would be upbeat, but now they are sad and suffering.

 

**Land of Rainforests and Fog (LoRaF)** _Requested by Anonymous May 29th, 2015_

You arrive at your planet, and cannot see a damn thing due to the fog that is surrounding your home. You feel adventurous and step out into the unclear only bonk your head on a tree, and then proceed to have a consort fall onto you. They said they have been waiting for you, and take you to their village hidden in the forest. The entire planet is completely covered in the rainforest which would be hard to navigate already, but the thick fog can literally be seen from outside the planet. 

Long ago your consorts lived happily in sunny rays that would sneak in through the trees on windy days. Your denizen was in a particularly foul mood, due to being down in a castle, and the consorts had upset the denizen with their happy rays of the sun. So the denizen cast a fog on the planet that only a Hero of Breath could clear. 

**Main Quest:**  Clear the fog!

**Consorts:**  Lime Green Iguanas; energetic yet quiet.

 

**Land of Metronomes and Volcanoes (LoMaV)** _Requested by Anonymous May 29th, 2015_

There is metronomes all over the planet that go back and forth, and back and forth, and the small volcanoes have very small eruptions in time with them. Your house is very high up in the sky, as to not be burned down by you mini volcanoes. Your consorts are always running about in a hurry and getting burned by the mini volcanoes. Its a very rocky planet with lava rivers flowing all over. 

Long ago, your denizen was making weapons in the core of the planet when suddenly lava started leaking through! He blocked everything off, but that caused the lava to go back upwards and hurt the consorts! He placed metronomes all over the planet to let the consorts know when a mini-volcano was going to erupt. 

**Main Quest:**  Stop the volcanoes from erupting!

**Consorts:**  Yellow Alligators; they are skittish and always moving.


	2. June 2015

**Land of Dusk and Fluff (LoDaF)** _Requested by Anonymous June 1, 2015_

Your land is submerged in an eternal dusk, an orange horizon cascading on your dark planet of fluff. The trees have charcoal black trunks and yellow fluffy leaves, the bushes are made of a dark orange fluff, the ground is made of charcoal, and the buildings have been felted with yellow, orange, and red fluff. It looks like your entire planet it constantly in embers. Its always at a pleasant temperature on your planet, but it's very quiet. All of your consorts have been frozen in time!

Long ago, your denizen Hephaestus had accidentally caused the planet to turn into charcoal. He doesn’t like to talk about what happened, but in order to save the consorts from dying off due to a slightly dead planet, he froze them in time. When you get there, he is already accessible to you and gives you the quests in order to bring back the planet and save the consorts.

**Main Quest:**  Bring the planet back to its formerly densely fluffy state and unfreeze the consorts from their time bonds! 

**Consorts:** Blue Turtles; you don’t really know their personality since they are frozen, but Hephaestus says they are sweet.

 

**Land of Chaos and Colour (LoCaC)** _Requested by daytimedyking June 1, 2015_

You arrive at your planet and immediately notice that everything is a different color or shade. The ground is varying shades of green and brown, the water is all kinds of blues and greens, the trees have yellow and purple trunks while the leaves will be gold and orange. The buildings of the densely populated cities have been splattered with a rainbow of colors. The sky above is deep blues and purples in some places and bright pinks and yellows in others. It is noisy wherever you go. Your consorts constantly running around, talking, singing, fighting, and painting. But no one seems to follow any rules!

Long ago your consorts lived in a very grey society, ruled by a tyrannical Dersite! They eventually sparked a revolution of color and overthrew the Dersite dictator. But they wanted to be so different that this new society had no rules or order, and everything turned into complete chaos. 

**Main Quest:** Bring order to their chaos.

**Consorts:** They are Grey Crocodiles but they paint themselves neon colors, they are very talkative and rude.

 

**Land of Trees and Shade (LoTaS)** _Requested by kedaintheseer June 1, 2015_

Your planet is covered in very, very, VERY tall trees that prevent a lot of sunlight from coming through. Its a very dark land with a very cool temperature. Mushrooms grow all over the forest floor and glow in order to light the way. Streams run in between the trees and your consorts live alongside those streams. A lot of them are on their own but they have ancient white magic spells.

Your planet has a deep magical history that’s dwindling out due to the fact that most of your consorts feel lonely and uninspired. Long ago they were flourishing with magic and optimism, till the trees starting growing too tall and too thick. It enveloped their world in darkness and they lost hope.

**Main Quest:** Bring back the hope for the consorts!

**Consorts:**  White Salamanders; they are reserved and wise.

 

**Land of Mountains and Arcologies (LoMaA)** _Requested by Anonymous June 28th, 2015_

Your entire planet is covered in mountains and the flora is scattered, dense on some areas of the mountains and sparse on others. Strong winds and storms cover the planet preventing much other than plant life to exist outside of the mountains. In the middle of each mountain, there is an arcology going through housing your consorts. The inside of the mountain it is lit up by light blue crystals that grow there. Your consorts mine this mineral for it is said to give the power of flight.

Long ago your consorts dreamed of flight, they wanted to soar through the skies of the planet and explore the universe. But your denizen would have none of that, it decided that if your consorts liked being inside the caves so much then they should stay there. It created storms and winds to keep the consorts from every coming out of the cave. They created the arcologies inside of the mountain to conserve their living spaces. They keep on mining hoping that their ability to fly will help them escape.

**Main Quest:**  Calm the winds and storms of your planet and make peace between the denizen and consorts. 

**Consorts:** White Lizards; they are dreamy and determined. 

**Land of Ravines and Screams (LoRaS)**

You arrive at your planet at the bottom of a ravine, you were going to step outside until you heard a ghostly scream. It echoed throughout the ravine and terrified you so much you wouldn’t go outside. You alchemize earmuffs and climb your way to the top of the ravine, and onto your planets crust. The entire planet is covered in grave tombs of your dead consorts, each marked with its own special clown mask. That is all you find up top, and you go to the bottom of the ravine you are greeted by your consorts, all wearing a clown mask. 

Long ago your land was a thriving circus where everyone could laugh and enjoy the miracles of life and sugary soda. One day there was someone who wanted to become a clown, but everyone laughed at them because they were not funny. Their laughter rung in this person’s ears and drove them mad, they screamed and when your consorts came to help all that was left was a clown mask. Then something mysterious began to happen, consorts began going crazy with laughter and screams and then they would die. Consorts escaped into the ravines to escape and donned clown masks to protect themselves from evil spirits that still lurked. 

**Main Quest:**  Stop the evil spirits of your planet and save your consorts!

**Consorts:** You’re not too sure what they are since they all look like small clowns. They’re very shaky and giggly.


	3. July 2015

**Land of Lilacs and Mourning (LoLaM)** _Requested by dream-chef-flavors_ _July 11, 2015_

Your entire planet is purple, varying shades all over the place, but all in all purple and covered in memorials. It is quiet on your planet with the exception of the occasional sob as your consorts sit there mourning the loss of their loved ones. Your planet is flat for the most part, some hills here and there. The only other flora on the planet is the willow trees that droopily hang above. Your consorts live in small cottages by the rivers, alone. Your consorts do not want to talk or do much of anything, except sit there and mourn. At least your planet is beautiful and while there isn’t much to explore, there are lots of hidden items.

You have no idea what happened here, some scripts say that there was a great war with extremely heavy casualties and that they were happy here once. Others explain that it was always this way, that consorts came here to mourn those who had died. You slowly reveal that this planet is much much darker than either of those common lores. The lilacs are releasing a chemical into the air that drags in mourning victims and leads them down a spiral of constant mourning never letting its victims get past their grief. They were planted by the Dersites who gather these negative emotions and weaponize them against the usually positive Prospitians. 

**Main Quest:**  Cure the lilacs in order to help the mourning consorts and Prospitians. 

**Consorts:** They are not just one consort, they are many from the rest of the session. The original consorts of this land died long ago when the Dersites took over and purged them. 

 

**Land of Rhythm and Tides (LoRaT)** _Requested by  ever-fight July 20, 2015_

Unlike the rest of your sessions planets, your’s is a literal giant clock, the face of the clock being the surface. The face looks like one of the old grandfather clocks. Underneath is all of the gears and inner workings that are rusted and stopped working. They have been rusted by the water pouring down from your Life/Light/Breath players planet. Your consorts swim in the shallow waters of the clock face and waters falling down the clock has frozen in time. 

Your consorts once upon a time tended to the inner workings of the clock keeping it from rusting as the clock guided the waters of your session. But one day they simply gave up feeling like time was never on their side. The clock then rusted and time on the planet has now become irregular.

**Main Quest:** Find a way to restore the time on your planet to a regular state. 

**Consorts:**  Rusting Robotic Crocodiles; they are unconcerned with the state of anything. 

 

**Land of Skeletons and Tombs (LoSaT)** _Requested by GRIMNOICEMAKER-DEACTIVATED20160 July 24th, 2015_

On your planet, it is very quiet, except for the occasional scream, the scratch of trees against your house, or howl of the wind. In each village, you visit the locals never talk to you, simply avoid you and observe from afar, and there is a cemetery at the edge of each village. All the flora and fauna in your world are dead, skeletons of dead animals are scattered across the valleys and paths. Hooded figures speak to you in horror terror tongues that you naturally understand and speak, they give you your quests. 

A long time ago, the horror terrors took over your world and fought with your denizen over control of the planet. Your denizen lost and lies trapped in a curse, parts of them are sealed within various tombs all over your world. The horror terrors have terrorized your world and the worlds around them. They are planning to take over the session and manipulate everyone to their own ends.

**Main Quest:** Make a choice of freeing your denizen and teaming up with them to stop the horrorterrors, or kill your denizen and team up with the horrorterrors to rule your session.

**Consorts:**  Black Lizards; they are very quiet and paint themselves like skeletons in order to camouflage if attacked. 


	4. September 2015

**Land of Graves and Changes (LoGaC)** _Requested by Anonymous September 25th, 2015_

Thousands of graves litter your land of green valley’s and a forever blue sky, there is a constant breeze that erratically can change into a storm. The storms will topple the graves and rip off chunks of the land. Then more graves must be put up. Your consorts live in villages spread across your land, never leaving home to explore the world and tied to values of their village. It is strict and everyone must commit themselves to the common job taking care of the graves and broken land. 

Long ago when LoGaC was young, your consorts lived in big cities and did as they pleased, doing what they wanted and whenever they felt like doing it. They were held down by nothing and no one. One day these little pranksters decided to mess with the sleeping denizen. Upon his rude awakening, he cursed the land to an awful storm that lasted months and tore the land and spread out the consorts. Ever since the consorts sought to bring an unnatural order to the land.

**Main Quest:** Destroy what is tying down your consorts and bring back the freedom.

**Consorts:**  Light Blue Sparrows; it seems like they once seemed lively now they are calmed and constantly dreaming of something better.


	5. November 2015

**Land of Chocolate and Waterfalls (LoCaw)** _Requested by Anonymous November 3rd, 2015_

Your land feels like something out of Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory, everything is edible with exception of yourself and the consorts that is. But sometimes you wonder… The grass is a brilliant green, the villages extremely colorful, the mountains give you a grand view of the candy-colored haven. All the “water” sources are chocolate. Where there is a chocolate waterfall, there is a village at the base. When exploring you find that your consorts are disappearing! Villages keep getting picked off and the party music stops. Many of your consorts have gone into hiding, secretly tending to the candy flora.

There are four large monsters roaming your land, causing your consorts to go into hiding and the planet to slowly die with the gradual lack of caretakers. The First is big and round eating everything he sees. The Second fast, taking consorts in their sleep and subjecting them to labor intensive competitions! The Third rules with the Second, a greedy monster she is taking the consorts she likes the best and keeping them for pets. The Fourth stays silent in his cave watching and waiting for unsuspecting consorts to wonder in so he can experiment on them. The Fifth was forced into slumber, he used to protect the land. 

**Main Quest:** Wake the sleeping Fifth and defeat the Four Monsters to save the consorts.

**Consorts:**  Candy Colored Squirrels; they like to party and take care of the planet but they don’t like outsiders. They will quickly judge whether or not they think you are good or not.

 

**Land of Eyes and Ruins (LoEaR)** _Requested by Anonymous November 3rd, 2015_

It’s dark in your land and you get there, there is a lantern outside of a house with your name on it. You have been transported into the ruins of a formerly prosperous civilization. As you explore with your lantern you find many carvings of eyes. You feel as though you are being constantly watched, but you keep your cool. It seems that your consorts worshipped and eye god before something mysterious happened and they all suddenly vanished. A very old consort in rags greets on your journey and together you search the old civilization.

Your consorts were the keepers of all the secrets in your session’s collection of planets, other consorts went to them to seek wisdom and advice. They worshipped and Eye God of Knowledge that passed knowledge to them, in actuality a peaceful Horror Terror. But soon the Horror Terror and the Denizen of the planet battled for power and the consorts ended up exploiting their secrets and knowledge for evil. In a final attempt to salvage the order of the session’s planets the Horror Terror vanished away with all the consorts. The Denizen managed to save one and gave her the power to live on till the Hero fulfilled their quest.

**Main Quest:**  Figure out what happened to the consorts and the Horror Terror, bring back the rest of the consorts and bring peace between Nyx and Eye God.

**Consorts:**  Prussian Blue Crows; chatty yet secretive they are masters of manipulation and gathering of information.

 

**Land of Feathers and Caverns (LoFaC)** _Requested by corvoddity November 24th, 2015_

The surface of your land is covered in feathers, each new region is marked by a different kind of feather. Its also covered in trees, trees that block out the sun leaving you frequently cold, and wondering where that whispering is coming from. You hear the squawks and chirps of your consorts up above and there are ladders leading up to them. They are very noble and semi-arrogant birds you send you on long quests that sometimes seem meaningless. When you try and talk about the whisperings they avoid the subject. You finally will get a quest to look for the caverns and recover the stolen treasure from below.

When you find the caverns you are welcomed by quiet and humble dark birds, they are peaceful and give you health potions, food, necessary equipment. When you ask of the birds above they tell you that the tree birds and cavern birds have been at war for centuries, the tree birds being oppressive and rude. They tell you that they stole the treasure only because they needed something to protect them, and that it rightfully belonged to them. The treasure is a box, inside is said to be a key that will lead you to greatness. Treasures beyond the imagination. The box itself keeps the enemy of whoever it is in possession of away.

**Main Quest:** You have three options: side with the Tree Birds and take down the Cavern Birds, side with the Cavern Birds and take down the Tree Birds, or unite them. 

**Consorts:**  Tree Birds; different colors of the rainbow, arrogant, bossy, and noble. Cavern Birds; darkly colored like blacks and purples, humble, peaceful, and quiet. 

 

**Land of Jars and Storms (LoJaS)** _Requested by darkzstars November 24th, 2015_

When you arrive on your planet you find your home and self inside of a giant jar floating in a massive sea. All around you are other jars with your consorts trapped inside in their little villages. The sky is completely clouded over with rain pelting down from above, lighting and thunder terrify the consorts. The only thing keeping your jar and thus house from floating to the bottom the sea is the giant lid covering the hole in the jar. You see land in the eye of the storm that is not being used by anyone, a beach, and forest. 

Long ago your consorts lived on land, a prosperous colony of turtles! But a tyrannical agent of Derse came down and trapped them all in the giant jars. If a jar were ever to land on shore all of the consorts inside would be killed. This was to keep you, a Hero of Breath from Prospit, from ever reaching your goal. You have no way obvious to get in contact with your consorts or even safely reach them much less leave your jar.

**Main Quest:** You must find a way to get out of the jar, you can either pop the lid off thus drowning your home, or you can find another way. Rescue the consorts from the jars as well making the same decisions. Fight the Derse Agent.

**Consorts:** Scared Blue Turtles; they are jumpy and cry a lot and might not even want to be freed sometimes because they are too scared. 

 


	6. December 2015

**Land of Mirages and Chance (LoMaC)** _Requested by porrim-moved December 6th, 2015_

You think that your land is taunting you, when you look outside and see a bountiful desert oasis village. All around you is desert and sun is beating down. But when you arrive at this village, you found your consorts dreary and overheated. Asking about the oasis only makes them sigh and shake their head, as if many have come through looking for this haven. But their village is definitely not that haven. Everything is dry and falling apart. You eventual will find a historian consort who tells you of the planet’s history.

Long ago your planet was a bountiful and green, perfect for sustaining life. Your consorts would constantly be partying and having fun, and because the sun never set and they would always have food and water, they never stopped. Their resident denizen was trying to sleep (waiting for your arrival) and could not do to the constant noise. So it ate up all of the vegetation and drank almost all the clean water, and then went to sleep. 

Inside the buildings of the village, it is cooler and you talk to the local vendor who is providing missions to travelers. There are two quests, one to go pick up supplies or the other to go fight some bandits. 

You must choose one, depending on the path you choose and the choices you make you will get a chance to make the planet bountiful and bring peace. But you also have the same amount of chance to bring the planet to full destruction.

**Quest:**  Try and save the planet and bring it to its former glory!

**Consorts:** Yellow Geckos; they are very slow and not very helpful. 

 

**Land of Sunsets and Fog (LoSaF) __**_Requested by cannibalisticpillow December 24th, 2015_

Your house sits on top of a mountain that looks over the valley below and gives a beautiful view of the eternal sunset that stretches across our land. You would be able to have a wonderful view of the valley if it weren’t for the dense fog that prevented you from seeing anything. A Sage Consort meets you outside with his short stick and a warm smile. He has been waiting a very long time. The mountains and valleys all look like yours, they show signs of once being fruitful with life. Now they are barren and brown, any fauna were long gone from the mountains. There are no more visible streams or water sources, just dried up river beds. As the Sage leads you down the mountain he tells you that it wasn’t always this way and that his folklore speaks of a haven that was destroyed.

After getting through the thick fog your met with a dark land lit with luminous green mushrooms there are ponds and small streams and small villages growing various kinds of mushrooms. Everyone is very friendly to you. At the Sage’s house, he tells you of what happened to this land. This land used to be filled with life, excitement, and beauty. The people respected and loved the land under the rule of a gracious queen and her daughter, but soon a Derse Agent seeking power came to the land and brought despair. He killed the Queen and forced the princess to marry him. He forced the consorts to work the land dry, and when the land could no longer give he would punish the consorts with death. The princess could not bear to see her people harmed any longer and made a deal with the denizen of the land. For her life, the denizen would protect the consorts. The consorts then fled to the valleys where the denizen cast a thick fog that no one could go through. The princess had two final gifts to give the consorts though, a crystal that would allow one person to travel through the magic fog and a prophecy.

The hero that will heal the land travels through the magic fog safely.

**Quest** : Heal the land and rid the land of the magic fog.

**Consorts** : Friendly Green Turtles!


End file.
